


Date Him Son, Do it for Us

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants them to date. And Akiteru makes it obvious over the dinner Yamaguchi helped cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Him Son, Do it for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I used the term Oba-san which is a Japanese honorific and I'm not sure it's the proper term to use, considering how it depends on Yamaguchi's familiarity with Tsukki's mom.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this fic. And there's a little short extra in the end notes.  
> Tsukki's POV

   The aroma of spices and tender meat wanders throughout the house, the smell tickling everyone’s senses and stimulating our hunger.

   “When will it be ready?” Aniki whines beside me as we patiently sit on the couch. We stare at the blank television. The only sounds in the house are coming from the kitchen where mom and Yamaguchi work their magic.

   “Just wait,” I chastise, a little cranky and impatient myself.

   “It smells soooooooooooooo gooooooddd!!!”

   I roll my eyes, but I'm hoping he doesn't hear my stomach rumble either.

   “Kei, don't act like you're not highly anticipating what they're making,” he matter-of-factly states glaring. “Yamaguchi and Mom’s cooking is just…”

   He groans.

   “Akiteru, act like the older brother.” Dad scolds, yet it's obvious he's impatient too. His knuckles are white from gripping the arm of the chair too tightly, he's on edge with his foot rapidly tapping.

   No one can blame either of them; Dad never goes to work and Aniki always comes home just to eat Yamaguchi and Mom’s cooking. Every week we sit here, all of us starving and trying to wait until one of them tells us it's time.

   “You need to marry Yamaguchi,” Aniki blurts out.

   I incredulously stare at him, eyes wide and face heating up. “Wha-What?” I stutter hoping I don't give away anything.

   The serious expression doesn't change on his face. “If you marry Yamaguchi, then we could have their cooking more often,” he reasons completely serious.

   “Wh-” I start to ask again but I'm cut off.

   “Now son, listen to your brother,” Dad interrupts with a grave tone. “I support gays and I one hundred percent support you and Yamaguchi dating.”

    _They're crazy_ , I think unable to respond to either of them.

   Dad puts his hand on my shoulder, his face stern. “Date Yamaguchi son,” he urges.

   “Actually, you should just marry him,” he corrects himself. “Do it for us.”

   Neither of them are joking; both still intently looking at me with rigid expressions. “You guys are practically dating so what does making it official matter?” Aniki questions.

   I’m not able to answer him.

   My eyes glance between them several times hoping to find a trace of jest or joke. But I don't find any.

   “We-we’re not dating,” I clarify avoiding eye contact. “And I played an official volleyball game in high school,” Aniki retorts his physiognomy sour.

   “Yamaguchi always makes a bento for you and both of you, for the past five years and even until now, are still always together! You guys act like a married couple so don't you even dare say you guys aren't dating!”

   There's no anger in his voice, just frustration from hunger and his desperate craving for their cooking.

   “Okay Kei,” Dad starts to lecture, the grip on my shoulder tightening a little. “In my day there was a saying and that saying was ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’. That was how your mother and I got together. She cooked for me. A lot,” he dreamily reminisces for a moment before spouting questionable advice. “I am not sure how you kids are dating these days, but you haven't become a dad or got a girl yet, and Yamaguchi has a very good way of getting to your heart. And that's through his cooking. So accept him son. Accept his great cooking and let us indulge in their delicious creations.”

   “I wouldn't mind, bu-but it won't happen,” I awkwardly tell them praying that Yamaguchi or Mom will come out to save me from whatever is happening.

   They groan but before either of them could speak Yamaguchi, like the angel he is, pops his adorable head around the corner of the doorway connecting the living room and dining room. “Dinner’s ready,” he chirps. All three of us pounce up, quickly walk to the dining room, and take a seat at the table.

   “Wash your hands Tsukki,” Yamaguchi orders setting a big bowl of rice on the table.

   Without any complaints or argument I wash my hands. When I return to the table Yamaguchi greets me with a humongous grin while dad and Aniki are smirking at me. I glare daggers at them both.

   “You're such a darling,” Mom compliments Yamaguchi as everyone puts food on their plate. “You’ll make someone happy some day,” she hints winking at me. Internally I groan, _Not her too…_

   “Ohh uh, um thank you,” he modestly answers looking at his plate bashfully. “I just know how to cook though.”

   “But you're great at it!” Aniki interjects despite his mouth being full of food. “Ah yes!” Mom squeals clapping her hands together. “You make bentos for Kei and it's such a big help!”

   After gathering a little portion of everything while they chatter, I start to eat. The flavor of the curry explodes in my mouth; the taste tangy and sweet. I close my eyes trying to savor the moment, _Thank you to the God who created Yamaguchi. He’s a blessing._

   “Is everything okay Tsukki?”

   “Huh?” I ask glancing at everyone. “Oh, I just want to savor the taste,” I explain realizing they were wondering why my eyes are close.

   Everyone laughs but I just ignore them and continue eating. _Bless him so much_ , I internally groan from pleasure.

   “You know Yamaguchi,” Aniki calls out; for once without food in his mouth. “I’ll pay you to cook dinner with Mom more often.”

   Yamaguchi laughs. “It's fine, I enjoy cooking here. Especially with Obasan.”

   A wicked grin flashes in Aniki’s eyes. Before he could say anything I speak, “Nationals are coming up.”

   It’s a short sentence but enough to direct the conversation somewhere else.

   “Ohhh!” Mom excitedly cries. “Kei’s going to Nationals!” Aniki glares because he knows it’s to change the topic, but he finishes his food and gets seconds as Mom and Dad gush about Nationals.

   “Will your parents be there?” Dad asks Yamaguchi. He nods his head since he's chewing.

   “That's great! We should all sit together,” Mom suggests.

   The atmosphere at the table is light and jovial. Everyone jokes while enjoying food and there's nothing left over (courtesy of Aniki and Dad of course.) Occasionally Aniki tries to not so subtly hint that Yamaguchi and I should date, or get married, several times.

   Dad and Mom join in agreeing every now and then that we act like we're dating, or like a married couple. Each time I’m hoping no one realizes that my face is overheating, or how close I’m sitting to Yamaguchi.

   “Is there room for dessert?” Mom questions. She’s cleaning up the table and Yamaguchi’s helping her.

   Aniki smirks at me but only for a moment before Mom brings out a platter of strawberry shortcakes. “Did Yamaguchi bake those?!” Aniki exclaims with an eager look in his eyes.  
Mom giggles, “Yup. It's for our own little celebration of Karasuno reaching Nationals.”

   “I prefer chocolate cake though,” he states serving himself one. “It’s for Kei and Yamaguchi,” Mom explains rolling her eyes. She set a plate in front of me and smiles. “He’s really great.”

    _I know_ , I think taking a bite of the cake. It’s sweet, the fluffy texture of the bread and thick cream melting perfectly in my mouth. The strawberries taste like sugar; their juice staining the white cream pink.

   “Do you like it?” Yamaguchi asks anxiously. “Yeah,” I reply taking another bite as he grins happily.

   We all eat the shortcakes; Aniki consuming about a third of them. “Please cook here more often,” he begs Yamaguchi from the couch. It’s obvious he’s in pain from over eating. “I’m so full but I want to eat more~”

   “You’ll get fat glutton,” I warn him putting on my shoes at the front of the door. “Where are you going?” He questions shouting a little. “Taking Yamaguchi half way home,” I answer waiting for the boy in context to leave the kitchen. “Kiss him goodbye for me,” Aniki teases.

   I don't respond.

   “Sorry to keep you waiting Tsukki!” Yamaguchi apologizes putting on his shoes. “Thank you for having me!” He politely shouts bidding everyone farewell.

   “Come back any time. Kei isn't the only one who enjoys it when you’re here,” Dad says patting him on the back. “Thank you for the help and stay safe. Although I'm sure Kei will make sure you do,” Mom tells him. “Marry Kei so I can eat your cooking!” Aniki exclaims ruffling his hair. “I’m serious-”

   “Okay it's time to go,” I usher Yamaguchi out before they (specifically Aniki) can say anything else.

 

   “I’m sorry they're like that. Your cooking is great and they're just greedy,” I apologize walking Yamaguchi halfway to his home. “It's fine,” he assures me with a light laugh.

   There's buzzing from some bugs, the amber streetlights barely illuminating the road, and the air completely still. We take our time walking, our steps slower than usual, shoes crunching against the tiny rocks and dirt.

   “They really want us to date,” I blurt out. The moment the words leave my mouth I regret it in fear of ruining any chance of conversation. Even now I still can't properly socialize with Yamaguchi.

   “So do my parents,” he confesses quietly. “But we have to focus on winning Nationals. After that, no matter what, we’ll tell them then.”

   We gaze at each other. Our eyes make contact and we both instantly look away. I’m praying he doesn't hear how fast my heart’s beating, or see how red I feel, or notice that my legs are weak and about to give in.

   “Hey Tsukki…”

   “Yeah?”

   Yamaguchi stops walking, so I stop a little ahead of him. There's emotion in his eyes but I'm not sure what he's feeling.

   “Can I get a hug please?”

   I don't, I can't, say anything. Instead I stare at him; he's fidgeting a little, eyes unable to look in my direction.

   “If you don't want to-” he begins to say.

   “No, I do,” I cut him off engulfing him in an embrace. It takes a second for him to wrap his arms around my waist, and he rests his head on my chest.

    _Please don't let him hear how nervous I am_ , I pray.

   Reasonably he should be able to hear how fast my heart's beating, but he doesn't say anything. We just stand there on the side of the road under a dingy street lamp hugging each other.

   In a way it's pretty cliche the way we’re gently gripping the other, refusing to let go as the seconds ticking past and the impending moment when we have to separate arrives. His body is just so small and warm; it's so great to hug and I carefully nestle my head against his. I breathe in his scent, the aroma of spices from dinner still lingering on him. Almost every inch of our bodies are touching, his warm breath softly exhaling against my white shirt.

   “I’ll see you at school,” I tell him breaking away because if I didn't let go now I wouldn't be sure if I ever could.

   “Okay,” he agrees letting his arms fall to his sides. There's a small pout on his face and I bitterly grin. We only have to wait twelve hours before seeing each other again but that itself seems like an eternity.

    _Who knew it could physically hurt to not be able to see someone?_

   “Bye,” I whisper pulling him close a final time tonight and kissing his forehead. “Bye,” he replies as we both quickly walk away, embarrassed and sad and flustered and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tsukishima Residence  
> Akiteru’s POV  
> I carefully rub my stomach. “I think I ate too much.”  
> “Same son,” Dad agrees from next to me as he turns on the TV. “But when those two get married just imagine Kei on the chubby side and you’ll feel better.”  
> We start laughing at the image of a chubby Kei. “How much are you willing to bet that after 5 years of being together he’ll have a double chin?” I barter playfully. Both of us laugh again the image of it.  
> “Hey don't bet on that,” Mom scolds us from the kitchen. “It’s just a joke,” I defend myself. “Although if I were Kei I’d let Yamaguchi pamper me with his cooking.”  
> “Your brother isn't as hedonistic as you,” Mom argues entering the living room. “But Yamaguchi would spoil him rotten,” I shoot back trying to calm the raging beast lurking in my intestines.  
> Am I still hungry or do I need digest?  
> “Doubtful,” she comments. “When they get together I bet Yamaguchi would care for Kei a lot and that includes making sure he acts properly and well taken care of.”  
> “Okay sure,” I sarcastically agree. “It's like that with your father and I,” she provides an example.  
> They peck each other on the lips and she sits on the other side of him. “Ewww you guys are gross,” I complain inching away. “They act like a married couple but at least they don't do that.”  
> “Your mother has a point though. She cooks heaven but she makes sure I eat healthy and at a good amount.” Dad backs her up. I glare but don't say anything.  
> “Akiteru don't you think it's time to get someone to date?” Mom suggests. “I know some lovely young women around your age, or dashing young men. Whichever you prefer.”  
> I groan standing up trudging to my room. “I’ll find someone on my own!”  
> “Just make sure they can cook as good as your mother and Yamaguchi!” Dad shouts.


End file.
